Kryzos
by tal-pinay
Summary: Daniel brings home a mysterious stone from their visit to a mysterious planet Kryzos. With Sam on her last mission before she becomes Mrs. Shanahan, and a burned out Jack contemplating leaving SG1, the team goes back to Kryzos where the two discover a sweet, and yet disturbing reality which could change their lives on Earth for the better or for worse. Shippy S/J, UST/angst. M
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 The Scientist**_

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be so hard._

_I'm goin' back to the start. - Coldplay _

Jack was tired. He just wanted to quit, head to his cabin and fish all day. More than his body which had been beaten down by constant space travel, it was his soul that ached from being on death's door every waking day of his life. He knew it wasn't long till he retired. He just wasn't sure which step to take first. His life was the SGC and the SGC was his life.

There was nobody else to blame but himself for the path he took. After Charlie's death and his marriage ended, the opportunity to lose himself in other worlds was just a lifesaver. He realized that SGC offered him a way out of his sorry life on earth. At the beginning, he entertained the idea of seeking a new place where he could reinvent himself, leave and turn his back on all the painful chapters of his life permanently. That was his quixotic idea then. Until he met Carter.

The instant she walked in the briefing room, he knew she would be trouble. Not that he hadn't had women in his team when he was still a hot-blooded single male. He'd had his fair share of breaking the regs with some air women as well. But Carter was different. She aroused in him more than just his flesh. He admired her tenacity when he was certain she would give up in a few months. He played up his arrogance and chauvinism to speed up her leaving. But she hung tough. Everybody else thought she saw through his machismo. Only Jack knew what her true motivation was for staying. As he understood her deeply, he saw how they both struggled to cling to the momentary pause the other worlds gave them. She, like him, was hanging on desperately for a chance to escape their own reality. He thought that similar need bonded them. And that bond grew stronger after being through all the things they've been through, after years of being with her almost every waking day. And it was close to impossible not to feel anything beyond that bond. Carter slowly grew to be his lifeline. And though he tried to deny and bury his feelings, the reason for his often lethargic mood was becoming more plain. He was about to lose her. Carter was getting married.

A knock on his door broke off his thoughts,

"It's open!"

Carter popped in, then looked away seeing her CO shirtless. "Sir, we're all waiting for you in the briefing room."

"I'll follow in a minute." Jack put on his shirt, as he gave her a sidelong glance.

"Is everything fine Sir?" Carter kept herself at the entrance. Jack's change of mood has been the topic of late in the SGC compound. But only those close to him understood or guessed the underlying reason. Sam herself couldn't accept that her impending marriage had anything to do it. Perhaps he felt bad about losing her- as a friend, she thought.

"Yeah I'll be down there. Go," he drawled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**What hurts the most**_**  
**

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do - _  
Rascal Flatts

**Briefing room**

He sat at his favorite spot, right across Carter.

He loved stealing glances at her until she got uncomfortable. When Carter would start to jot down notes and tap her pen anxiously, he knew she had become uneasy with his stares.

Sometimes she'd get up to grab some coffee then transfer to another seat. He'd shift his seat to get a better view.

It was a game that Jack never got tired of playing because he always won it.

Sam hated it. She never got used to his game. And what pissed her most was Jack engaged in his recreation only in the briefing room. After that he resumed his authoritative detached air. There were moments when she planned to stare him down. But she was not as brave as Jack was, to risk getting the attention of others in the room.

But now Jack was beyond games. He couldn't even bear looking at her, specially when he would catch her fiddling with her engagement ring. He didn't want to admit to himself that it tore his heart just thinking of Carter being led away by that softcock Shanahan.

His thoughts drifted to that moment when she told him.

She called first to say she'd drop by to talk. Talk. Something that he'd been planning for weeks but couldn't bring himself to do. It was difficult to come up with a reason to 'talk.' Unlike her, he couldn't just call up and say "Hi, Carter. Can we talk?" Getting her call, he felt that fate had shoved that opportunity to him so he better not miss it. But seeing her stand nervously outside his door, he knew the talk wasn't going to be a good one. He invited her in and offered her beer.

More for fear of what she was going to say than putting her at ease, he rambled about anything, not letting her get a word in. And from the look on her face, he had to banish all thoughts of telling her what he had been wanting to tell her.

She took what seemed like an hour before breaking the news to him. And she began by hauling Pete in their conversation. When she mentioned Pete, Jack knew he had to prepare himself for something unexpected.

"Sir, I've been meaning to tell you, I mean ask you, tell you, about something."

Jack took a swig of his beer, as his apprehension snowballed, "What's up?"

"Well I'm. Sir. It's just that Pete. I mean," she took a deep breath, "Jack, I'm- getting married."

Did he hear that right. Carter was getting married. His Carter. With another guy. Forever. Jack raised the bottle to his lips, sluicing the bitter taste in his mouth. It was worse than he could have ever guessed. He never thought about this happening. Worse than not expecting her to say it, was how hearing her say those words caused him to feel a numbing ache in his chest, like a burning knife was slashing his heart bit by bit.

Tipping the beer to its last drop, he set the bottle down carefully, still unsure of what took place.

"Congratulations. This calls for—cake." He mustered enough strength to appear happy for her.

"I came here to talk to you about it. I mean I was wondering how it will affect the SGC, if there's some group dynamics that has to be upheld, and I want to prepare myself for any-" she was avoiding his eyes.

"No, of course not. I think you should be more worried how SGC will affect your- marriage, and not the other way around." Jack held her in his steady gaze. He couldn't read her with his own mind in a shock.

"Well Sir, okay. I better be going then. I just thought I'd inform you first, before I broke the news to General Hammond." She rummaged in her bag as she spoke. Then producing an invitation, she placed it lightly on the table. Jack remained unmoved, as he eyed the cream paper, bearing the initials P and S.

"I reserved two seats for you, just in case you wanted to bring a date." She had heard rumors about Jack dating someone from the CIA.

As if taking one huge blow after another, Jack took long to reply, his tongue turning into lead, "Doubt if she can make it. We broke up," _Because Kerry knew I didn't love her. She even told me I should be with you Sam. And now you gunned me down before I had a chance to tell you._

"I'm sorry Sir, I had no idea. I'll show my way out."

Just like that, he let Carter walk out of his house. Out of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bottom of Form

_I dont want to talk about it, how you broke my heart.__  
__If I stay here just a little bit longer,__  
__If I stay here, wont you listen to my heart. - _

_-I don't want to talk about it - Rod Stewart_

"Colonel, what do you say?," Hammond broke Jack's half listening mood.

"Sir, I'm thinking," he said matter of factly.

"And what are your thoughts so far."

"Well, I think we should go. It sounds like a promising place. Flora and Fauna. Minerals. You know— the good stuff."

Sam noticed the heaviness in his voice, which sounded like surrender. Everybody else seemed to sense Jack's exhausted mood.

"I was asking, Colonel, if we should close the iris for a week to give us ample time to research the artifacts Daniel found in Kryzos,"

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea. So that gives me a week of fishing," Jack planted his palms on the table, preparing to get up, "Class dismissed."

"Sir," Carter motioned for him to sit down.

Teal'c volunteered the info to ease Carter of the burdensome task of explaining to Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill, each of you is vital to Daniel's research. He will use you as his counter reference to lay down the facts on his report."

"Okay Major Carter. Assume your role as counter.. point.. referral.. . I'll evaluate Daniel's report once he's done with it. I'll be in my place refreshing my memory. I'll call you if I have some vital - - - remembrances."

Jack stood up and left without bothering to ask the General's permission. The rest of the group looked at each other, while Daniel urged Sam to follow their CO.

"Sir!" she tried to catch her breath as she ran after him on the hallway.

Jack continued to walk on as if hearing nothing.

"Sir is everything fine?"

"Yes, thank you Carter," sounding irritated he pressed onwards.

"Are you sure you're ok Sir?" Sam held him lightly on the arm.

He wheeled around to face her, then mildly upset, brushed her hand gently off his arm. He was about to take off, but his temper got the better hand.

Sam backed away as she saw him close in. "Yes I'm OK," he inched his way closer. "Why won't I be OK," backed her into a wall.

Seeing her scrunched up like a cornered cat, Jack turned and left.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

_I 'm all out of love, what am I without you __  
__I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

_All out of Love - Air Supply_

**Venue: Daniel's Office**

Still shaken from her brush with Jack, Sam tried to appear interested in what Daniel was saying.

"I need you to write down the first thing that comes to your mind immediately after touching it," Daniel motioned to a black shiny stone which he found in Kryzos.

Daniel wanted to test everyone first before he told them about his own experience with the mystifying object. It was surreal. It scared him at first when it happened. Then the scientist in him took over, as he tested and retested his theory. All he needed now were validations to his theory.

"Sam, you go first."

She felt the stone and closed her eyes. Her eyelids moved abruptly, her breathing quickened.

_She was in a bedroom. Huge bed. Her knees felt weak. She couldn't breathe. Rough hands cradled her face. He kissed her. It was him. His scent. She pulled back. She saw his eyes raking her body. Brown, intense eyes. _

Carter dropped the stone.

"Oh, sorry."

"Write it down Carter," urged Daniel, reading the excitement on Sam's face. Whatever happened to Sam he knew it was the same thing that he experienced.

She hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to write down.

"The very first image that popped to your head," Daniel said firmly.

Carter wrote something.

"Janet, your turn."

Janet touched the stone. Her mood remained unperturbed. Daniel took the stone from her hand and set it aside.

"Well Janet?"

"I'm sorry Daniel, there was nothing."

"Ok. Now, Walter, please"

Like Janet, Walter stayed unresponsive.

Daniel sighed. He needed Walter and Janet as neutral subjects. "Okay. Thank you Walter and Doctor Frasier. You may leave us now."

The two went out of the room leaving Daniel and Carter.

"Let me see what you wrote down."

Sam reluctantly handed in her paper.

Daniel read it, "Kiss?"

He looked questioningly at Carter.

"Yes. Kiss."

"Kiss as in kissing?" Daniel probed.

Sam nodded her head meekly.

"Kissing what or who?" Daniel insistent to get answer.

"Some guy. A stranger," Sam lied.

"Where were you?"

"In a bedroom. It didn't look familiar."

Daniel didn't press her on. "Alright my turn."Daniel touched the stone.

_Salty air. His face felt tiny sprays of water. An ocean. Aboard a small boat. With Sha're. He pulled her closer._

"Daniel, come back!" Carter took the stone after seeing him in a trance.

He opened his eyes. "It's Sha're. We were at sea," his voice was a gasp. "Sam, we have to test the only other person with us in Kryzos- Jack."

Bottom of Form

_Something in the way she knows__  
__All I have to do is think of her__  
__Something in the things she shows me__  
__I don't want to leave her now__  
__You know I believe and how_

_- Something - George Harrison _

**Venue: Jack's House**

Daniel handed out Jack a piece of paper.

"I need you to write what you see immediately after you touch the stone."

"See what?"

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look, as if they were tossing to each other the responsibility of explaining to Jack.

"What am I supposed to see," Jack repeated himself.

"That's why we're here Sir. To find out," Sam chipped in.

"Wait a minute. You guys saw something when you touched it?"

"We'll tell you afterwards," Daniel didn't bother to conceal his impatience.

"Fine." Jack proceeded.

After thinking he would be seeing images, like in a dream, he was surprised to be transported to another world. A real world.

_He was -horizontal. A familiar scent all around him. A soft, warm body entwined with his. Her lips were on his ear, "Jack.. Oh Jack.." His hands furtively searching, pulled her closer to him. He was inside of her, thrusting. "Jack," she moaned. He pulled away to look at her.."_

"Sam…" Jack, almost stumbling as if waking from a deep sleep, gripped Daniel beside him.

Both stared at him as his face turned red and trickles of sweat appeared on his brow.

"Are you alright?" Daniel said.

"What did you see?" Sam, tentative, eager.

"What?" Jack, looking for words, and struggling to catch his breath.

"What?!" Daniel was sounding more and more impatient.

"It was.. hazy..."

Jack sat back, trying to recover from what he saw. It felt so real. Hairs on his body were standing on ends.

"Jack, tell us." Daniel begged him.

"No!" His reluctance came out so loud and fast he surprised even himself.

Daniel held back his annoyance.

"What did you all see anyway?" He steered the conversation, his eyes fleeting back and forth between Daniel and Carter.

"I saw Sha're. We were at sea, on a boat."

Sam took a while to say anything.

He glanced at Daniel, suspiciously, "What did Carter see."

"Well Sir. I saw -" Sam weighed her words carefully, keeping a tight rein on what she really saw.

"Sam was, well, in a room," Daniel, saving her from the embarrassment, but couldn't continue on.

She helplessly crossed her arms, her body becoming rigid, "I was with some guy, it looked like we're kissing."

"Okaaay. This stone. What, it has some kind of voodoo?" Jack said still disoriented.

"We don't know. It's made of agate, sulphur and a mix of other earth minerals," Daniel gushed.

Jack heaved a sigh and ruffled his hair. Daniel was waiting.

Jack turned to Sam. "Was he kissing you or were you kissing him?"

"I don't know Sir. That's irrelevant," Sam, growing weary, stepped out of the room.

Finally, Jack said to Daniel in a hushed voice, "I saw Carter."

Daniel cocked his ear, wanting to hear more.

"That's all I've got to say."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Daniel and Sam were out on the porch having beer, while waiting for Jack to come down from the roof. They haven't managed to pry a word out of him about his vision.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Daniel said.

"No. Let's just go back to base. Maybe he wants to rest now. He looks beat."

Jack walked in on them. "Kids, it's late. Best you stay here for the night."

"We can't Sir. Daniel has to finish his report."

"Why don't you finish it up here. And just to make sure, I want to try that thing again tomorrow."

More than wanting to be sure, Jack wanted to touch the stone again because it gave him an overwhelming feeling of exhilaration. He hadn't felt that for a long time. He realized that after being 'transported' his world-weariness had somehow been lifted from him.

Until he touched that stone, Daniel never realized how badly he still wanted to be with Sha're. His mind seemed to be pointing out the obvious that the Kryzos stone was some kind of a drug, a hallucinogen, an upper. Tomorrow he'd find out if he was right about that. What he couldn't figure out was why only those who were on Kryzos were affected.

While the two felt some form of bliss, Sam felt different. She felt some kind of unquenched hunger that made her want to touch the stone again. She badly needed to know what happened in that kiss. Everything seemed so real. She wondered what Jack saw, why he had shouted her name. His fevered look seemed to confirm what she feared.

Tossing sleepless in bed, her thoughts wandered to that day when she told him. Though she had played it over and over in her mind, she kept thinking about it, trying to make sense of his true feelings about the matter.

It took her a week to rehearse her words, her actions, her timing. First she would tell him matter-of-factly, then raise the work issue, then slowly bring it to a personal level. Knowing Jack, she considered his directness could make her script fail. But then she thought that she was going to say something that Jack had not prepared for.

Taking a deep breath, she rang his doorbell. Her nerves all jumbled in a knot as the door opened to Jack, fresh from the shower, wearing a slightly snug shirt and camo shorts. "Carter! Come in," his light mood dampened her spirit even more.

He offered her a beer, and they ended up talking endlessly about other things. She realized she should have thought about her jump-off point. How could she just tell him.

"Sir, Pete was asking about you. He said, he'd love to –uh- play hockey with you sometime. He's into hockey, too." That was awful. Not smooth at all.

"Well, yeah sure. I haven't had practice. But, yeah, I'm – I'm – up for it," Jack gave her a puzzled look.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I mean ask you, tell you, about something."

Jack suddenly seemed tense, "What's that?"

"Well I'm. Sir. It's just that Pete. I mean, I'm. Jack, I'm getting married," She didn't think she would end up as a blubbering idiot, though she had rehearsed several times. She held her breath for his reaction, and tried to keep her body still.

He took a long pause, finished his beer. Then he said, "Congratulations. This calls for—cake." He sounded cool, a reaction she had not anticipated. It's not as hard as she thought it would be. He's actually fine with it.

"I had to tell you Sir, because I was wondering how it will affect the SGC, if there's some group dynamics that has to be upheld, and I want to prepare myself for any-" she broke off her rambling, noticing that Jack has not been listening, as he stared into the beer bottle he was holding.

"No, of course it has no bearing on - the team. I think you should be more worried how SGC will affect your marriage, and not the other way around." Jack sounded as if he was saying the words, not really meaning them.

Of course he's cool about it. He's with Kerry now, they're happy. They look happy. They look good together. Surely they must be in love. And I have every damn right to be in love as well. With Pete. I'll be happy with Pete.

With a lump forming in her throat, she knew she couldn't last a minute more alone with him. "Well Sir, okay. I better be going then. I just wanted to inform you first, before I broke the news to General Hammond." She hastily placed the invitation on his table. "Oh, Sir, I have two seats for you, and for a date."

"I don't think she can come," he fingered the empty bottle.

Sam didn't have to ask why.

"We broke up," Jack looked at her as if making sure she heard him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll show my way out, Sir." She almost ran out of his door. She drove away, her hands firmly on the wheel, staring out on the road, struggling not to mind her tears which fell uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chapter 4

_Take another little piece of my__  
__Another little piece of my heart baby__  
__Break it, break another little bit of my heart now_

_Piece of My Heart - Janis Joplin _

Sam snapped out of her reverie. Tossing that moment in her head every night, she had become sleepless.

She sauntered off into the kitchen, thinking of having another beer to get her to sleep.

As she opened the fridge, she heard someone mumble behind him.

"Ehrm, hungry Major?" It was Jack.

She was unable to move, careful to turn around and let him see her with her 'headlights' on. She chided herself for not putting her bra back on when she left the room.

She slowly stepped back to close the door.

But he caught it before she could.

"Hold it!"

She seemed frozen, unable to let the door free. He was standing so close, she felt his warmth envelope her.

Jack started to wonder why Carter wasn't moving out of his way.

He flipped her around with his one hand on her shoulder.

She crossed her arms to her chest, looking embarrassed.

Her body was clearly outlined against the flimsy white shirt he gave her earlier. He drew a sharp breath - Carter looked sweltering in his own shirt. And she had nothing underneath it! He quickly averted his gaze.

With her head bowed, avoiding his eyes, she held her hand against his chest, and slowly pushed him back, to make her way out.

Jack found her sitting on his porch. He sat beside her, a respectful distance between them.

With only the light from the moon casting a pearly glow on the porch, they couldn't figure out each other's moods.

"Can't sleep?" Jack started the ball rolling.

She took a swig of her beer in reply.

"Wedding jitters?"

She still didn't answer. They haven't spoken about that since she told him.

Slowly, as his eyes adjusted to the bare light, he could make out the look on her face. Tense. Burdened.

She searched for something to say, but the alcohol made her too lazy to think of something to say that would open a can of worms.

He looked at her again, lingering this time. She had her legs up, folded and crossed against each other.

She slowly became aware that he was looking at her. She put her legs down and her body stiffened.

He glanced away.

"Was it me you saw?"

"Sir?"

"In your vision, was it me?" Jack said with nonchalance.

"No Sir." her eyes became shifty. "Why on earth would you think it's you?" her voice betrayed her.

He wanted to say because after years of being with her, he could read her like a book: her voice was unsteady; and her guilt-ridden eyes avoided his gaze. But instead, "Because I saw you."

Somehow she knew that. Sam drank her beer to give her a moment to think of what she will say.

"Really Sir? What was I doing in your vision?"

_Coming_, Jack was tempted to say. But he retorted matter-of-factly, "What WE were doing in your vision"—then softer, "only the much much latter part of that…"

Sam tried to recall how Jack had looked after touching the stone. His face red. Beads of sweat on his face.

Her heart went up her throat, she gulped her beer to wash it down.

"So you really won't tell me?" Jack dogged her on.

"I saw what I saw Sir," Still clinging to her thinning thread of conviction, she began to be annoyed by his persistence over her stupid vision.

"Great, now you're lying."

She took a moment as her thoughts built up inside her. She realized that this was about him wielding his power over her, his incredible grasp of her mind.

Then in an unanticipated reaction she laughed.

"Something funny?" he looked at her as if she were drunk, which she was.

"Uh yeah, well. You said I was lying. We both have been lying. Living a huge lie for years!" she looked at Jack who wasn't amused. She kept herself in check again.

"Sir, I- I better get to bed."

"Sam." He held her back, but he couldn't do more than say her name, or hold her arm, or stare at her with longing. Not now that she had said yes to giving her life to another man. It was too late for that.

Jack let her go.

The next morning

"We'll videotape our individual accounts. We also have to hold it in our hand longer. A minute. I'll go first."

_Daniel closed his eyes. Sha're. She looked beautiful, her curls fluttering against the wind. They were on a beach. Strolling, hands clasped together. She hooked her arm on his side, the way she always does. He kissed her forehead.. Ahead, a little girl was towards them. Daniel kneeled down. He caught the girl in his arms. "Daddy! Look." She opened her tiny hand which was holding a shell. " It's so beautiful. Just like my baby girl.."_

Sam grabbed the stone from him. She gently shook him, "Daniel!" Then she aimed the camera at him.

Daniel was drained. He couldn't find his way back to the present reality. "Sorry… I was.. I got.. caught up. I was with Sha're. We were walking along a beach. And there was a little girl. She was running to us. She gave me a shell. She called me Daddy..."

Sam continued to shoot Daniel.

"It felt real. It's real. I was there. I could feel the sand on my feet. Sha're's hand. The smell of her hair.."

"Sam, your turn," Jack said, with a little trepidation.

She felt unsure, but could sense how important this experiment was. Her thoughts fluttered between telling the whole truth or withholding that tiny bit of information.She held the stone and closed her eyes.

_Same bedroom. Same bed. But now she was naked. Curled up with a warm body. Her hands started moving along his nakedness. Exploring. He rolled over her, kissing her tenderly. On her neck. On her lips. She felt his hands moving along her hips, down to her legs. He pried them open. His brown eyes were looking at her. Smoldering. _

Sam, startled, dropped the stone on the table.

"Carter?" Daniel was aiming the camera at her.

"Can we switch that off, please?" breathless, she raised her hand up to cover the camera.

Daniel was disappointed, but Sam just couldn't bring herself to say what she saw. Her breathing wasn't slowing down.

"Sam," Daniel was begging.

"Okay I'll tell you. But can we just.. not.. tape this. Please.." her eyes widened in irritation.

"Alright Carter. Just tell us." Jack was becoming impatient.

Tentatively, searching for ambiguous words, Sam began.

"Well. I..was in the same bedroom, as yesterday, uh—making some- I mean - doing-" she took long pauses between words.

"Doing-" Jack's eyes were boring into her, as if trying to draw out the words from her.

_You Jack! Doing you! _she almost spat it out at him, "…intimate things,"

"Doing intimate things? Cmon Carter. You can do better than that," Jack was exasperated.

"Alright! Okay! I was—" she hesitated, but went on, anger overtaking her, "fucking some guy! Is that better?"

Daniel's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Jack's ears turned red.

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered. For some reason she felt guilty about her vision, though they were involuntary. She felt she was cheating Pete.

"And the guy is?" Jack went back to gloating at her.

"Haven't seen him before," Sam looked down and awkwardly crossed her arms on her chest.

"I bet you haven't." Jack snatched the stone from the table. He closed his eyes.

_He felt.. aroused. A head of tousled blonde hair was hovering on his chest. A warm mouth was on his nipple. His head rolled up at the sensation of her mouth. She moved down. He looked to see her blue flaming eyes fixed at him, a wicked smile on her lips. Her mouth languorously enclosed him-_

The stone dropped with a louder thud. "Holy Hannah!" Jack opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Daniel, anxious.

Jack looked at Carter, his mind racing, "Nothing."

For a second, Jack saw a flicker of admission in Sam's eyes, before she turned away and fiddled nervously with the camera.

After getting back his composure, he drawled, "Can you leave us alone for a minute, Daniel?"

Sam held Daniel back, then let him go when Jack glared at her.

Daniel left in a huff.

"Carter, spill it out. It's just you and me here."

_That's the problem. Just you and me, she thought. _

Jack cocked his head at her, "Who was it?"

"As I've said, some stranger." She looked away.

He gently turned her face to his direction, "Was it me?"

His eyes were stern, his jaw taut.

She removed his hand from her chin, and nodded weakly.

He started probing, "Huge bed?"

Another nod.

"Black lamp?"

Again a nod.

He paused to search his mind, "Sheets, what color are the sheets?"

"Red" almost whispering, then louder, "Wait Sir, what. Are you saying we're-" Sam rambled.

Jack ignored her and continued, "Yes we are" he gestured with his hands, and squinted at her, " doing intimate things."

Sam's face dropped as she caught on, "We're having the same exact vision."

"Ya think?"

"And they seem to go on, through time."

Jack gave her a confused look.

Sam stood up, dropped her discomfort, and started pacing back and forth, "Back at the base, in my first vision, we were, uh,-"

"Kissing," Jack stayed seated, following Carter with his eyes.

"—yes. And when we got here an hour later you said we were -

"—doing the deed—"

She nodded repeatedly, as she retraced their visions, "And today, I, we, were—"

"—at it again," Jack cut her off then threw her a long pondering stare, which she didn't like.

Reading his thoughts, Sam said, "Sir, we can't do that."

"It's the only way for us to be sure," he said without taking his eyes off her.

"Cmon." Jack took the stone in his hand and reached out to her.

Sam refused and crossed her arms. "Sir, let's wait. After we're – they're - done. Maybe ten minutes. When we're doing something other than that!"

Jack narrowed his eyes then shrugged at the realization, "Fine." Then muttered under his breath, "Party pooper…"

He called Daniel back to the room.

Top of Form


	5. Chapter 5

Bottom of Form

_Through every forest, above the trees__  
__Within my stomach, scraped off my knees__  
__I drink the honey inside your hive__  
__You are the reason I stay alive_

- Closer - Nine Inch Nails

"We're having the same vision," Sam said, as Daniel took a seat.

"What? How?!" Daniel was getting more puzzled.

"Kinda like we're watching the same movie. Starring Carter and I." Jack said.

"How do you mean same?"Daniel looked at Carter.

"Well, we discussed it, and a lot of similarities came up," Jack explained, complete with his

overt gestures.

"Can you explain that Sam?" Daniel's forehead was in a knot.

"Daniel, the guy I saw yesterday was Jack."

"You were kissing Jack?"

"Yes.." She added grudgingly.

Daniel turned to Jack, "And yesterday, in your vision, Carter and you were-?"

"Tripling the X."

"So, both your visions-"

"-are one, and steamy," Jack concluded.

"Wait a minute. Your visions today are of what?"

"Still much of the same- romping," Jack said while doing everything not to look at Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes at him to give in to his teasing.

"This is interesting. What if you two touch the stone at the same-" Daniel said.

"Thought about that. But Miss spoilsport here wants to wait."

Daniel gave Carter a look of comprehension. "Right, we should wait."

Top of Form

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

After much discussion, they agreed to do the experiment by

touching the stone in all possible pairs. Jack and Daniel went

first. Then Daniel and Sam. Both couples agreed to seeing

different things even when simultaneously touching the stone.

Daniel continued to See Sha're and his daughter, while Jack

and Sam's visions in the bedroom continued. Finally, it was

Jack and Sam's turn.

"

Ready?" Daniel asked.

Sam and Jack nodded.

They palmed the stone and closed their eyes.

_Water. A cascade of water poured down their bodies. Their voices echoed. Sam felt his hands on her. She looked down to see his hands covered in bubbles. He was staring at her hungrily, pulling her close as he soaped her body. _

Carter quickly withdrew her hand.

Jack, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the moment, clutching the stone, his face in deep concentration.

"Sir!" Sam grabbed the stone from him.

"What!" He opened his eyes. "I was getting to the good part," half-smiling and half-pleading.

"I think we proved our point," Sam said trying to kill the giddy feeling caused by her CO's naughty grin.

"How can you just leave without rinsing," Jack continued his teasing, seeing the thrill in her eyes.

Sam ignored him and turned to Daniel who was entertained by their amusing banter.

"Daniel, we are seeing the same vision, which seems to continuously happen."

"At first I thought the stone was some kind of a drug." Daniel mused.

"Definitely feels like being stoned," Jack laced his hands behind his head.

"Why the two of you are having the same vision, is hard to explain."

"It's not a vision at all. It's like being in another world. Maybe it is another world." Sam said.

"More like heaven," murmured Jack.

"Maybe, the Sam and Jack you're seeing are other versions of you in another world.."

"An alternate universe," Sam said to herself aloud.

Top of Form

Top of Form


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

_ We're far apart but our hearts are holding hands _

_-Our Hearts are Holding Hands - Loreta Lyn_

Daniel joined Jack who was having coffee in the kitchen.

"Can you believe this. An object that can transport us to an alternate self. Jack we have to go back to Kryzos."

Jack sipped from his cup, "About that. You, Tealc and I will go. Carter can stay at the base."

"Sir I can't accept that," Sam walked in on them, clearly aware of what her CO had said.

Jack looked up from where he was sitting, "Carter, you seem to have forgotten. You are

weeks away from that day when your life is supposed to be the happiest."

Sam closed her eyes briefly. She felt bad for not even considering Pete in her decision. But

still she insisted that the importance of this mission should go above her life.

"Well, yes. But Sir, you cannot hold me against a personal matter," Sam begged.

Jack ignored her and turned to Daniel, "Go ahead. We'll see you at the base."

She sat down across him.

"Carter, we don't know how long this mission will take. Do you want to miss your big day?" He was wavering between being her CO, and being her friend. Or probably a jealous friend who didn't want her near him as her big day nears.

She leaned forward and neatly crossed her arms on the table, her eyes earnestly pleading,"Sir, first of all, I have ten more days before the wedding."

"God Carter, you may wish to stay at the base, heck- seconds before the wedding for all I care. But offworld is off limits!"

Jack tried to reason with her. In truth, he was having a difficult time with his decisions concerning her, if in fact he was being fair. She went silent.

Sensing her wall had been put up, he went softer, "Have you even consulted the groom with this?"

"Sir, is this how it's going to be right after I get married? Am I going to be kept at the base, when, say, it's my first anniversary, or on Valentine's Day? I believe this is gender bias."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Again, that gender card. If Daniel was getting married, I'd do the same. Oh wait, if Daniel was getting married, he won't even think about going light years away from his fiancee," his annoyance brimmed over again at his stubborn 2IC.

In utter exasperation, she blurted, "I'm sure Pete won't mind Sir. Specially because after this mission, we have a LIFETIME of being together!"

Jack, stung by her remark and visibly flinched, placed his palms on the table and stood up. "I'm done reasoning with your Carter. If that's what you want so be it."

He walked away upset and yet Carter's decision to go with them had somehow given him hope.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_So lay down all those instruments of navigation.__  
__Cause we're already lost.__  
__And maybe we__  
__will fall apart at the seams?__  
__Am I through with you?__  
__Have you had enough of me?__  
__Are you losing me?_

_- ALready Lost by Rainer Maria_

**Venue: Briefing room **

Daniel just finished presenting his report to the team and General Hammond.

"It's a line to an alternate universe?" General Hammond asked Daniel.

"Something like that General. But we will need to go back to prove it. Right now, it's a very flimsy theory."

"Are you sharing the same universe as Carter and Jack's?" Hammond asked again.

Jack looked up from where he sat, "Right now all we know is when Daniel gets 'stoned,' he's transported to a beach, with Sha're, and a little girl who called her Daddy. While Carter and I are, well, sharing the same vision."

Hammond looked at Jack, noting the change in his mood, "There is nothing in this report that described your shared vision with Major Carter."

Daniel eyed Jack and then Sam, urging them to answer the General.

Sam clasped her hands together. "Sir, while Daniel is a Dad in his vision, Colonel and I appear to be a married couple."

"She's right Sir. We appear to be married, that's why we are sharing the same vision," Jack echoed, marvelling at how Sam tweaked it to make it sound so wholesome.

"Of what," Hammond was getting irate with the team's guarded answers.

"Visions of things that married couples do, Sir," said Jack.

The general wasn't expecting that answer. He didn't probe any further, specially after seeing Sam flush. "Okay permission to enter the iris granted."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ S SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ S SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack remained glued on the ramp slightly longer after Daniel had entered the wormhole.

Carter walked up beside him wondering what was wrong. "Sir," Sam called out to get his attention.

He looked at her, "Are you sure about this Carter?" He had

caved in to her request to join him and Daniel. And now he was

having second thoughts about his decision. He found it difficult

to understand her motives. Why leave when you are about to

get married. Was she in fact running away? Did she want a

chance to be with him? The temptation to stop her from being

hitched loomed large at the prospect of being with her a billion

light years away from earth. Away from their realities. Away

from their ranks and regulations. As if she read his misgivings,

Carter shoved her CO inside the wormhole before she went in.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ S SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ S SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

_ In your room_

_Where time stands still__  
__Or moves at your will__  
__Will you let the morning come soon__  
__Or will you leave me lying here_

-In Your Room by Depeche Mode

The first thing Sam felt was a throbbing headache, followed by a ringing in her ears.

Lying half conscious on a soft warm surface, she was engulfed in a comfortable familiar scent. Her nose warmed up to a waft of breath. "Carter.." Jack's voice. She opened her eyes to see his face in front of her. _Morning handsome._ That was her own thought this time. Her

mind was now awake but her tongue felt like lead. She dragged her eyes downwards and saw his naked chest. _Uh-oh, I'm in bed with Jack. _

Jack had a massive headache and his mouth was dry. The last time he felt like this was the day after his bachelor's party in Vegas.

Seeing her awake, he shifted, slowly pulling his arm that was pinned underneath her. His arm grazed her - _oh crap she was naked _- breast.

"Uh," she stifled a moan as a jolt of electricity rushed from the side of her breast down between her legs. The feeling restored her to full wakefulness while he hardened instantly after hearing her moan and catching snippets of her nakedness.

Closing his eyes, Jack wrapped the sheets around his waist, trying to get his thing to get down.

The flash of excitement on his face made Sam kick the sheets up and gather it quickly against her body.

"Carter.. what happened. Where's Daniel." He opened his eyes as he felt himself go limp.

"I remember entering the gate. After that.. I don't recall anything," her voice was cracked.

"Same here. I blacked out."

She shifted herself to a sitting position as her headache started to ebb.

Clinging to the fabric tightly, she searched her mind, trying to remember if something happened between them. She cleared her throat,

"Sir, do you think we-"

Jack sat up after her, noting her messy hair and nakedness underneath the sheets.

"No, I don't think so."

Not having any memory of their first time is not a possibility for Jack O Neill. He won't forget something as mind-blowing as stripping off her clothes, kissing her, tasting her skin, thrusting his - he stopped himself from thinking as he felt his thing twitch again. _For crying out loud._ He pulled his legs up, hoping Carter won't notice.

"Sir, we're in our vision." Sam glanced around her.

He scoured the room and confirmed Sam's assumption. Huge bed. A black lamp stood on his bedside.

She felt her wrist to check her watch, but found she wasn't wearing it.

"My watch is gone, and I'm wearing this," She removed the ring. It was a plain white gold band. Realizing what it was, she checked for any marks, then motioned to Jack's hand.

"You have one too, Sir."

Jack took it off and eyed the inner ring,

"It says 'Sam' I'm guessing yours says-"

"-Jack, 2.14.2004,-"she read it aloud.

She started thinking that they could have been tampered with. "We could've been drugged."

His headache eased up, but was replaced by the feeling of awkwardness, realizing he was naked in bed with Carter. "Or worse."

Sam checked herself, then turned to a confused Jack, "See if you have any marks on your body, Sir."

They took a moment searching themselves. Then they checked each other's backs on Sam's suggestion.

It was the first time she got to see his back up close. Looking over his scar-ridden skin while she was naked wasn't easy. She tried not to focus on his taut lean muscles that rippled along his shoulder blades down to his lower side.

Jack didn't like anybody looking at his body, specially Carter. He wasn't too proud of all those nasty scars. "Sir permission, to uh," she said.

"Go ahead," he said in his low, reluctant voice.

"Just tell me Sir if it's an old scar."

She touched a spot on his upper back.

"Old scar,"

Her finger moved down to a gash on his middle back.

"Old."

She tracked her finger down to small keloid right above his waist.

"O-kay," Jack nearly jumped out of his skin at the stroke of Carter's finger.

"That's enough. Your turn." He cut her short.

Carter smiled at the thought of arousing Jack with just her finger. She turned her back on him.

Feeling himself get hard again, he abruptly ended his examination. "You're clear."

"Now let's look for our clothes." Jack stood up.

Clad in nothing but bed sheets, they walked around the room searching for their things and weapons which they didn't find.

They did find a walk-in closet. It was neatly organized, and had a semblance of a conjugal closet. They wasted no time looking for something to wear.

The wardrobe of her alternate self seemed too risqué, Sam thought. She had no pair of pants. Not one. Her clothes were all that Carter couldn't wear- halter, sleeveless, slinky, tight, short, barely-there, see-through. She wasn't liking it at all. Being stuck alone with Jack was one thing. Being stuck with him wearing outrageously suggestive outfits was another. Perhaps she should have listened to Jack and stayed behind. But all that was too late now, she thought, as she reluctantly grabbed a dress off the rack.

Jack grudgingly put on the shirt which he thought was two sizes smaller. He looked down at himself, "Great, I look -"

"-hunky," Sam giggled behind him. He was in a snug gray shirt and khaki shorts.

He turned and saw her wearing a thin strapless dress that hugged her body and stopped right above her knees.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he blurted, almost breathless, noting the black underthings beneath her dress.

"It's the most decent, Sir," Sam said noting the glimmer in her CO's eyes.

"Well, we are a decent looking couple." Jack retorted as he jokingly offered his arm to her.

"Time to explore our love shack," he said.

Sam followed him out of the closet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_And I'm so sad_

_like a good book_

_I can't put this_ _day back_

_a sorta fairytale_ _with you_

A Sorta Fairytale by Tori Amos

They went out of the house and searched the perimeter for Daniel and the Stargate. But they discovered that the house sat on its lonesome near the beach. There seemed to be no sign of other people or houses nearby as far as they could tell.

Disappointed, they decided to go back to the house for a thorough search.

Sam wasn't too in love with the alternate Jack and Sam's room. It felt like one of those spaces in a plush New York apartment. The terracotta walls were painted white, reminding her of the walls of Greek beach villas. Minimal furniture and a mix of art décor were painstakingly art directed. It seemed every tiny fixture was placed there for some aesthetic reason. The bed itself was piece of art, an off-white platform type, with a handbrush finish, and French-style carvings on the headboard. The splash of color came from a huge Warhol painting that hung at the far wall facing the bed.

"I'm guessing we are wine-sipping, art-worshipping bohemians," Jack said as he went through some books that were lined up against one side of the room, from floor to ceiling.

After turning a portion of the room inside out and finding nothing, Sam turned her attention towards a wall or perhaps a window, covered in thick drapes. She walked towards it and as she tugged the curtains back, light flooded the room instantly.

It was a clear glass door which gave the room an eyeful view of the beach. She slid the glass sideways, and stepped out into a terrace from which she could see a majestic scene of the sky and sea. She walked closer to the edge of the balcony, and closed her eyes, feeling the wind and tiny sprays of water on her face as the waves crashed languidly into some huge rocks on the shore.

Standing in midday light, her dress blowing in the wind, Sam had never looked so beautiful, Jack thought. He put back the book he was holding and joined her outside.

Sensing Jack's presence, she tensed up. "Not bad," he said as he fixed his eyes on the view.

Both resting idly against the rail, they looked out into the clear azure sky, a long stretch of white sand and rolling blue-green waters. Coupled with the sound of wind, waves and seagulls, the moment banished all thoughts of regulations, rankings, missions, aliens, saving the world, and - Pete.

He gave her a sidelong glance. Of course, she was wishing Pete was with her right now. Probably wondering about coming back here for their honeymoon, he thought.

Sam clasped her hands together, trying not to mind the goose bumps caused by the wind or his presence, she wasn't too sure.

"Any theories where we are?" He looked at her this time, as if he already found an excuse to stare at her after a safe question.

Sam unclasped her hands and leaned forward over the balcony. Then she looked at him after her brief pause.

"We have no clues so far," Sam said, and added, "Sir." She mustn't forget that even outside of his BDUs and despite the tight shirt, Jack was very much still her CO. And there was Earth and realities and Pete to go home to.

"Tomorrow we can try exploring with that SUV outside." Jack said putting an extra effort on sounding authoritative.

He turned his head away. Carter looking at him with that look in her cool blue eyes, wearing that dress, in the midst of a god-awful balmy and bright beachside was just too much to bear. He wondered how many days he can endure it.

"We'll survive, Sir," she said, more for herself than for him.

He gave her a brief smile. _If I don't die first from wanting you so bad Sam. _

"Of course, we've been through this before," he said, still sounding sombre and serious.

He shut his eyes briefly wishing they were stuck in Antarctica instead.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJS JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJ

It had taken them almost an hour exploring the other room

beside theirs. There were no pictures or any other clue about

their alternate selves. Nothing of any alien origin either.

"Sir, this place is too sterile. It doesn't feel real." She said, trying to conceal her uneasiness.

"Looks as if it hasn't been lived-in, you mean," he agreed.

Jack noted her edginess. He too was becoming tense as the day wore on. They both didn't have any clue were they were. Daniel was missing. Their stuff was missing. Stargate was missing. And they were going to be alone in that house for the night.

What if this is a dream. A vivid dream," Sam continued, giving herself hope that they would wake up and be back at the SGC.

"Maybe we should start asking each other things," said Jack as he stepped out of the room. She moved out to join him.

"Like what Sir?" Sam was afraid to start, and assume about the things he had in mind.

"I don't know. Personal stuff?" he eyed her, and wondered for moment if she was the real Carter.

They reached the living room. There was a stone fireplace, above which were more books, and a life-size nude bronze sculpture of a woman - who looked a bit like Carter, he noted.

She sauntered into the other corners of the spacious living room. The walls were all glass. She could see the ocean and hear the waves thrashing outside. The living room opened up into several corners. A painting room, a reading room, a bar, and a small gallery where a huge picture caught her eye.

She stepped inside to get a closer look. Her jaw dropped as she saw what it was - a life-size black-and-white picture of her and Jack. Naked.

They were lying entangled on the bed, their white bed. Her head was tilted up as if in ecstasy while Jack's face was half buried in her neck. Her right breast spilled out under his solid chest which pinned her. He cradled her body in his strappy arms.

Sam dragged her eyes nervously to the right of the frame to look at his ass which jutted out like - _a pair of succulent peaches,_ she thought_. _Her breathing quickened as her eyes swept past his toned legs entwined with her legs, or the alternate Sam's legs.

"Whoa!" her face turned bright red as she whirled round to see

Jack walk towards the picture. Even his wildest fantasies couldn't rival the image he was seeing.

"Sir, I don't think we should look at it." She felt self-conscious as if Jack was looking at her naked.

Indeed he was looking at her naked.

"Carter it's art-" he said unconvincingly, his mouth agape, his eyes never leaving the photo – _Carter naked._

"I'm an art lover-," he continued feebly, his eyes widening as the image sank into him – _Carter coming under me. _

"—and I'm so loving this art," he said almost whispering to himself - _Carter's breast. _

His knees started to weaken.

He turned to her and saw her looking deathly pale in embarrassment.

"Well technically Carter, uh, that's not really you is it," he dropped his loss of restraint.

And yet his already heightened imagination spilled out into a suppressed grin and a perky voice.

Sam didn't answer though seeing Jack get excited by their highly suggestive picture was definitely something she'll tuck in her memory.

Not wanting to cause her any more discomfort, he fell into his usual good-natured banter.

"Well, it's definitely not me. There should be a scar there, and a deep gash right there. But I have to say, that's my ass. Exactly like that: tight, high, round," he rambled animatedly, pointing at the frame with his finger.

Sam relaxed, reminded that she too was seeing a naked Jack.

She began to wonder if indeed his ass looked anything like it.

"I'm thinking of bringing this back home," Jack said as he turned to face her.

Inadvertently his eyes fell to her breasts. He quickly averted his gaze as he saw her get vexed.

"Maybe we should stay out of this room," he said narrowing his eyes at the other pictures which hung at the wall.

Sam followed him out, fearing more things that they may discover.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

-Fix You by Coldplay

They've spent the day almost turning the house inside out looking for anything that may help them find out what happened. Except for the fact that they seemed to have not left Earth, nothing else came up. Jack suggested they drive the SUV out of there, but Carter

stopped him, thinking they better wait till tomorrow to see if their alternate selves will turn up. Unfortunately they didn't show up. Unfortunately for him, they're going

to spend the night together in that place. Fortunately, everything was provided for in the house. The kitchen had a huge fridge that could fit T'ealc and him, Jack remarked. The food could last them a year. Although Sam noticed the food seemed to be for vegetarians. Jack was just thankful there was beer. They had finished an early dinner and then went on their separateways, to look around the house some more or perhaps just to avoid each other. Despite the place posing no danger to themselves, Jack decided to keep watch while Sam slept in the master's bedroom. He didn't know why but he felt more helpless in this place than in any planet they've been on. Even when they seemed to have everything he still felt immobilized, as if they were thrown there to play a part. He went to the bar, and started to pour himself a drink as his mind wandered off again to the photo. Just thinking about that image of him and Carter made his dick twitch. Of course he was dying to see the rest of the pictures which were just waiting there in that room. But he wanted to see them alone, without Carter's unnerving presence.

The sound of the doorbell startled him.

He walked to the door and opened it cautiously.

"Jack!" Daniel rushed at him and gave him a bear hug.

Jack threw his arms around him reluctantly, wondering if he was already drunk and dreaming. "Daniel! Where the hell have you been?!" he exclaimed.

Daniel hugged him closer, and whispered into his ear. "Jack, listen to me. Play along."

He pulled away and sent Jack a look. Jack nodded slyly in recognition, and then he tensed up seeing Sha're.

"Well I hope you don't mind me bringing Sha're," Daniel said, emphasizing her name.

"Great to see you Sha're," Jack said, giving her a buss on the cheek, his mind still racing with questions.

"So Jack, where's Sammie," Sha're asked, as Jack ushered them into the living room.

"I-I'll go get her," Jack stammered as he eyed Daniel cautiously.

"Carter, wake up," Jack shook her gently.

"Sir?!" Sam rubbed her eyes.

"Daniel is outside, with Sha're."

"What?" Sam sat up. "

He said to play along. I don't know what's happening."

"Sir, she was in his vision," Sam whispered as she strode with Jack to the living room.

"I know," Jack muttered, as he followed her. She wondered if Jack was drunk, noting the smell of alcohol in his mouth.

Then her eyes widened in shock to see Daniel and Sha're waiting for her. "Sammie, how was your vacation?!"

Sha're threw her arms around a surprised Sam. "Oh, yeah, it was great! I had a great time in –" Sam looked at Daniel as she hugged Sha're back, waiting for him to fill it in for her.

"Tibet should be really exciting this time of year," Daniel gushed.

Jack just stood there then picked up his momentum quickly.

"Why don't you girls chat. While Daniel and I go get something to drink, " Jack said, keeping up with the general tone of excitement in the room.

Carter glared at them both, wondering what she would tell the alternate Sha're.

Jack pulled Daniel into the bar. "What the hell is going on?" he grumbled in a hushed tone.

"We're in an alternate universe. You and Sam are married. Sha're and I have a daughter named Teela," Daniel rushed his words.

"Slow down. This is Earth?" he said glaring at Daniel.

"Yes, Earth but on a different reality."

"Did you find the gate?"

"No,"

"Where's the stone?"

"It's gone."

"What do you mean gone," Jack's voice went a notch higher.

"All my stuff are gone Jack," Daniel shot back.

Jack closed his eyes briefly, remembering that they have lost their things as well.

"Ours too," he said softly.

Jack took a moment before speaking again. "Why can't you just tell Sha're that you're a different Daniel. Maybe she can help us."

"Jack we can't do that. We mustn't tell anybody here that we're from a different reality. We can't screw up this world."

Jack paused, considering Daniel's words, "Yeah you're right."

"They must have an SGC here somewhere. Or a quantum mirror. We just have to search for it. And this might help," Daniel said as he pulled out a card from his jacket.

Jack scanned it quickly. "A gallery opening?!"

"We have to get to know more people who can hopefully give us a lead," Daniel rattled off.

"What about Google?" Jack remarked.

"Don't you think I'd try that first. We don't have phones or computers. I mentioned internet to Sha're and she just looked at me," Daniel said.

Jack mused, "We don't have any of that too."

"There they are," The guys looked up to see Sam walking towards them at the bar with Sha're. Sha're sidled up to Daniel.

"Sorry darling. Jack and I were just catching up," Daniel said as he took Sha're by the waist.

Jack rolled his eyes at him, while silently mouthing the

word 'Darling' to Sam who suppressed a laugh. Daniel

smirked secretly at them as Sha're kissed him

briefly. Jack pleaded, "You could stay for the night. So

we could chat a bit more."

"I think that's a good idea. What do you say Daniel?" Sam's eyes implored.

"I'm sorry but we better get going. Teela's waiting for us,"Sha're said.

Daniel shrugged at them, "Sorry guys, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Jack and Sam looked on helplessly as Sha're dragged Daniel out their door.

Jack handed Sam the invitation as soon as the other couple left.

"Daniel mentioned not having computers and phones in their house. He doesn't know where the gate is, and he thinks our best way out of here for now is to get to know this reality."

Sam didn't respond as her eyes raced over the card. "It's a black tie event which most probably will be peppered with artists. I don't know if there's a chance that someone from Washington or Pentagon will show up," she said.

"We already found Daniel. I'm sure things will clear up soon," Jack retorted.

They looked at each other wondering what other surprises this reality holds for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth

There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt

It's still a little hard to say what's going on

- Cannonball Damien Rice

Standing in front of the mirror in a stiff black suit, Jack desperately tried to fix his bow tie.

"Carter? Are you done? Can you come over here a minute please?" Jack called out in exasperation.

Sam's heartbeat tripled as she heard his voice from the other side of the closet. She too had been standing in front of the mirror for what seemed like an eternity, cringing at herself in that slinky number. She had spent hours looking for a decent dress, and this passed as the one with the most coverage. She didn't understand how her alternate self or any woman for that matter could wear a dress like that. She felt so naked.

"Coming Sir," she replied, hoping her voice didn't register as quaky.

Sam walked over to him, feeling relieved and amused at seeing Jack toiling over his bow tie, that she momentarily forgot her own anxiety.

"Sir, allow me," she offered, more confidently.

He glanced up and saw her standing behind him in the mirror. He turned around and his heart stopped.

She was in a dress, or what seemed more like a black sheer sheathe that clung dangerously against her curves, revealing parts of her that he only gets to see in his fantasies.

He blinked nervously, trying to shut off her ample cleavage, her creamy shoulders, her long legs which screamed for his attention against the shiny black fabric.

Seeing her CO wide-eyed and tongue-tied, Carter went near him as quickly as she could, thinking that being up close would deny his eyes another second to feast on her.

She tugged him closer by his collar and with her unsteady fingers, struggled to fix his tie.

Jack tried to look past her, but the frail string tied around her deliciously bare neck set his imagination running. He realized the string was all that held her dress up. He pictured tugging it loose, her dress cascading against her body, down to the floor. He swallowed hard.

The military should have a course dedicated to dealing with moments like this, Sam thought. Moments like being in a slutty dress and CFM heels while fixing the tie of your all suited up alpha male of a CO who's breathing heavily in your face.

"All done Sir," her feeble voice quivered, after what seemed like the longest minute of her life. She looked up at him then thought how a guy could possibly look so damn hot in an otherwise stiff tux.

"Thanks, Carter," he said in a husky voice, his eyes getting darker with lust.

"You're welcome," she mumbled, staring at his flushed face.

He looked back at her, his eyes hung heavy. _ Damn! Should've resigned years ago._

She ached. _I love Pete. I love Pete. _

She turned around and hurried out of the room almost tripping in her heels. Jack caught his breath, stung by the sight of Carter's creamy back in her low-cut dress.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

They've been driving for several minutes when Jack decided to break their silence.

"From now on, you can stop calling me Sir," Jack said, wondering how he could deal with having an insanely hot Carter by his side all night.

"I mean, you have to get used to calling me Jack while we're here," he explained himself quickly when she didn't respond.

"Okay, er, Jack," she replied. She kept repeating in her head that they were there to find people who might lead them to the gate and SGC. And not to enjoy a fancy event with a dashing Colonel O'Neill as her date. But would it be so bad if she actually enjoyed the night. She mentally sighed, remembering his face when she entered the closet.

"If we're in an alternate reality, then the gate isn't the way back," Jack said, keeping his eyes on the road. Making up for his loss of restraint a while back was becoming more difficult with Carter's luscious legs constantly drawing his restless gaze.

"I was thinking, our reality here seems to be so far removed from ours. The shift could be a major one, which could mean that the gate could be a way back. Or we can gate to another planet and gate back to Earth from there," she rambled and she hated it. But how could she even expect herself to talk science much less talk straight wearing that dress that hiked up higher as soon as she sat on the passenger seat.

After a short while they arrived at the venue. Daniel had provided them a map in the invitation. The place was another beach house, but more lavish. Cut-stone walls, pink marble floors and glass French doors dominated the structure. A luxurious sky deck softly lit from below towered above the house. A sprawling pool with floating candles fronted the house.

Jack dropped her off at the entrance. "Wait for me at the entrance," he said.

"Okay Si-, Jack," she replied before getting down the car.

Sam felt a little better when she stepped inside. Seeing other women dressed much like her gave her relief that Jack will have other women to fix his eyes on.

She scanned the guests and saw Daniel and Sha're from the other corner of the gallery.

Momentarily Jack arrived. She felt flush as she spotted him gazing at her as he entered.

Seeing Sam's face turn crimson, Jack straightened up when he reached her.

He cleared his throat and offered his arm, before they ambled their way to Daniel.

He held Carter's hand possessively on his arm, then threw the guys ogling her with a look that says, She's mine!

Leaning close, he said, "I forgot to mention," then mumbled closer in her ear, "you look stunning."

His lips grazing her ear, Sam drew a loud sigh.

She smiled at him briefly, hoping he didn't notice.

"Thanks, Jack," she said, ignoring the sudden wetness between her legs.

Sam didn't notice the men looking at her, being busy with noticing how women raked their eyes on her sexy silver fox as they walked past. She smiled to herself, allowing a little wishful thinking that Colonel Jack O' Neill was indeed hers.

They barely reached halfway across the room when a couple sidetracked them.

"Samantha, Jack! Welcome back!" An overly excited guy gave Jack a bear hug then turned to Sam and gave her a smack on the lips. The woman with him gave them both a social kiss.

"Great to see you here. Found anything you like?" the guy glared at them both.

Sam and Jack just stared at them dumbfounded. It was Narim and Kerry.

"Oh, we just got here. We'll take a look around later," Jack said, instinctively putting his arm around Carter's waist, disliking the way he looked at her.

Sam held on to Jack, again feeling faint, as his furry arm tickled her exposed back.

"We missed you guys, " Kerry said, dragging her eyes at Jack.

"There you are!" They all turned around to see Daniel joining in.

"Daniel, Sha're, nice of you to join us," Narim exclaimed.

Jack became increasingly uncomfortable with his complete lack of control over the situation.

Thinking on his feet, he exclaimed, "Hey, isn't that-" He drew their attention to another couple who was on their way towards them through the thickening crowd.

As soon as Narim, Kerry and Sh'are turned their heads, Jack stole Daniel and Sam away. They walked briskly leaving the pack. They found an empty room in one of the corners in the gallery.

"This is your brilliant idea Daniel?! Party with strangers?" Jack cried out as soon as they were alone.

"How do you suppose we'll find out any information if not from these people?" Daniel retorted.

Sam took a moment considering their words. "He's right, Jack."

Distracted by Carter, Jack softened up again. Damn that dress, he thought.

"Well I've had enough. I say we drive out of here tonight. Find us some maps and I don't know, an internet café, along the way," Jack tugged at his collar, as he heated up with impatience. He was beginning to lose himself in this reality and he didn't like it.

Just then a voice-over announced the start of the program.

The three walked out of the room and mingled into the gathering crowd who stood in rapt attention at the center of the gallery.

Basking in the limelight, Narim stood with Kerry at his side. A towering object covered in white cloth stood behind them.

"Friends, thank you for coming. We hope you find our recent collection worthy of your time. Kerry and I, scoured, dare I say, the world, to bring you this very rare object," Narim enthused.

Three men proceeded to uncloak the object. It was the Stargate.

The audience applauded as Sam, Jack and Daniel stood staggering.

"It was buried under a mountain at the Colorado Springs. We are calling it the Ring of Mystery. Enjoy," Narim concluded, his eyes somehow always finding their way to Sam.

The crowd moved to the gate, exchanging words of excitement.

Narim and Kerry walked over to the three.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Narim asked.

"Yes," Daniel answered still not believing his eyes.

"Did you find anything else under that mountain," Jack asked, wondering how he could bring up the SGC into the conversation.

"What do you mean," Kerry volunteered.

"Some other object, or a – a- village," Sam shot back, not liking the way Kerry had been throwing flirtatious glances at Jack. She began to wonder if the alternate Kerry had something for Jack too.

Narim and Kerry looked at each other.

"No, nothing of the sort," Narim interjected sounding sincere.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the night was a blur. Other people came up to them, bringing up subjects that they had no idea about. Nothing else was clear in that reality except that they were part of an elite group of artists.

From the conversations, they have gathered much about themselves. Daniel was a writer and painter. Sam was an architect and interior designer. Jack was a poet, photographer, and sculptor. With all the artistic credentials of Jack, it wasn't surprising why many women were drawn to him in this reality, Sam thought.

They planned to stay together during conversations and then slowly go on their separate ways to explore the house.

Jack went upstairs to check the rooms. He was hoping to find the DHD or anything remotely connected to the gate that Narim might've found.

He managed to slip inside of the big rooms, and began his search.

"Looking for something?" a female voice went up from behind him.

Startled, Jack slowly turned around and saw Kerry shut the door as she entered.

"Oh yeah, I was looking for the men's room," he said as he slowly replaced the closet door.

Kerry moved towards him warily.

He trained his eyes on her in case she was going to produce a weapon and then kill him right there.

But instead, she slowly stripped her clothes off as she walked closer to Jack near the bed.

Perhaps she's going to fuck me first before killing me, he thought.

"You must be tired. I will leave you to rest now," Jack said as he slowly edged himself out towards the door.

She moved closer in front of him, slipping her dress off entirely.

Jack froze, staring at the now almost naked Kerry while thinking what was worse, being caught by Narim or Carter.

She kissed him on the mouth while her hands furtively tried to remove his jacket.

He pushed her back gently, his mind whirling as her soft body pressed against his, "Wait, wait! Kerry, I'm married!"

Kerry laughed, and kissed him again.

"You didn't miss me Jack? I missed you," she groaned into his mouth as he pushed him on the bed.

Jack sat up after he fell back and struggled to ward her off gently.

"I must really be going," he strained, as he fought to stave off his growing arousal.

She pushed him again on the bed then straddled him as she undid his belt buckle.

Seeing Kerry wild on top of her, Jack felt an old stirring in his flesh. He tried to think she wasn't the real Kerry, but was another version of her.

"Kerry, wait, let's do this properly," Jack said.

She stopped and gave him a wide grin.

He shot her back a wicked smile then slowly stood up on the bed, leaving her.

"Hold that thought, I'll just get out of these clothes."

Then he ran out of the door.

He rushed to the stairs and looked down to see the gallery slowly emptying out of people. Thinking that Kerry could go out looking for him in the hall, he climbed up the sky deck. Carter and Daniel were standing by the rail.

He walked closer to them and realized the guy wasn't Daniel but Narim. He had his hand planted on her back.

Jack picked up his gait as his heart quickened, wondering if Carter was fine. He began to see them clearly: Narim was kissing her, holding her firmly in his arms.

Carter's eyes flew open as she heard footsteps rushing towards them. It was Jack, charging at them, seething with anger.

She pushed Narim away and was about to explain, but Jack's fist quickly landed on Narim's face.

Narim landed on the floor, his nose bleeding.

"Jack wait! Don't!" Carter exclaimed, rushing to stop her CO from hitting Narim again.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever touch her again," Jack snarled as he picked Narim up and punched him on the stomach.

Narim doubled up on the floor.

"Let's get out of here," Jack yelled at Sam, dragging her away from Narim.

Carter, unable to speak, let him lead her out.


	12. Chapter 12

He walked closer to them and realized the guy wasn't Daniel but Narim. He had his hand planted on her back.

Jack picked up his gait as his heart quickened, wondering if Carter was fine. He began to see them clearly: Narim was kissing her, holding her firmly in his arms.

Carter's eyes flew open as she heard footsteps rushing towards them. It was Jack, charging at them, seething with anger.

She pushed Narim away and was about to explain, but Jack's fist quickly landed on Narim's face.

Narim landed on the floor, his nose bleeding.

"Jack wait! Don't!" Carter exclaimed, rushing to stop her CO from hitting Narim again.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever touch her again," Jack snarled as he picked Narim up and punched him on the stomach.

Narim doubled up on the floor.

"Let's get out of here," Jack yelled at Sam, dragging her away from Narim.

Carter, unable to speak, let him lead her out.

**Chapter 12**

_I'm so lost for you__  
__You come crash into me__  
__And I come into you__  
__ Crash Into Me- Dave Matthews_

Sam was still in shock. It wasn't the first time she had seen that raw Alpha side of her CO, but it was the first time she had been the root cause of it. She distinctly remembered the look on his face when he saw her and Narim. That look was eerily familiar. It reminded her of the look on Jonas' face whenever he - no Jack couldn't be-

_You son of a bitch! Don't you ever touch her again_

Sam gave him a sidelong glance. Was Jack jealous?

She thought of how to get him to understand why she let it happen. But instead of saying it, she kept quiet, sensing his brooding mood.

The drive back to the house gave Jack time to process just what happened. He had considerably simmered down from his earlier outburst. Now he had felt embarrassed and kinda stupid for hitting Narim. He was completely lost in this reality. A lot of things just threw him out of balance. Living with Sam in a big house with that big ass naked photo of them was just a start.

They arrived at the house with nary a word exchanged. Sam knew to clam up when her CO was in that mood. And it wouldn't help that he looked tired as well.

He got down from their vehicle and purposely allowed her to walk ahead of him. Too late to realize he made a mistake doing so, as he was now directly behind Carter, in that shapely dress, the entire length of her creamy back rousing unwholesome thoughts. Damn Carter and her dress.

He hurried inside the house into his room when she caught his hand.

"Sir your hand's bleeding!" Before he could protest, she had pulled him to the kitchen.

"It's nothing."

He was now worried about standing so close to her in that dress. What's worse was she was so damned clueless about the effect she was having on him.

"Sir you know the drill." She bore her eyes on him, to mean she was serious.

The drill of course concerned extra vigilance and caution when offworld, in cases of open wounds.

Rolling up his sleeves he allowed her to run his hand under the cold water.

She stole a glance back up at him to see if she could start discussing what happened. But she lost her focus momentarily seeing him in his starched white shirt and tie. It was rare to see him all suited up, rarer that he was standing so close to her.

And as if he read her thoughts, he looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for a second when she quickly blurted out, "About what happened."

"Yeah, no need to explain Carter," he said, recapturing his sombre mood. If she wanted to kiss some random guy in some random reality then it was her choice wasn't it?

"Sir, please hear me out," she pleaded, not minding the implication that she badly wanted to explain herself. She kissed a guy in an alien planet, something that had happened to them in some of their missions.

He ignored her and retrieved his hand and snapped up a kitchen towel to wipe it.

His jealous emotions were beginning to upset him, and Carter's willingness to indulge him left him confused.

"Carter, it doesn't matter. I hit him because I thought he was forcing you. Clearly he wasn't, so that's the end of it."

"I think you ought to know why I let him do that," she said, trailing him until he went inside the room up until the walk-in closet.

He loosened his tie without looking at her, not allowing himself to be distracted.  
He started unbuttoning his shirt, and when she still didn't leave, he motioned for her to turn around.

Sam obliged, and left with no choice, she rambled, hoping he'd just listen, "Narim and the Sam of this reality are having an affair."

Maybe making her turn around wasn't a good idea. Now he was looking again straight at her low-cut back which instantly warmed him up. He hastened outside the closet.

"Got it Carter, good night," Jack said trying to sound tired so he could go to his room and lock himself in his room, forget about making an ass of himself that night, and more importantly forget the image of her in that dress.

Following him into the bedroom, she continued talking, "—I didn't want to blow my cover, Sir."

She was right of course. Then he remembered what happened with Kerry. He thanked his lucky stars for having a 21C who thought better on her feet that he did.

"I think I might've blown mine."

Sam's eyes narrowed up at him in question.

In reply, he said, "Kerry and I are having an affair too."

So that's where he was all the while, Sam thought. She wondered if something happened between them.

"She told you?"

"Not exactly. She—showed me," Jack said warily.

"Oh." Sam did a good job of hiding the sudden surge of pain, the same one she felt when she first saw him and Kerry at his place.

"But I sorta rejected her advances." He was defending himself once again. And he didn't know why.

Not pressing him on, Sam thought of a way to save Jack from the situation.

"How did you reject her?"

"I ran away," Jack grimaced as Sam laughed a little at the image of him running away from

a woman in hot pursuit.

"Well you might've given her something to think about."

"Yeah, well, anyways, how did you find about Narim and you," his animated voice couldn't hide his need to know how it exactly happened between the two.

Sam was a bit taken aback by his question. "He- it's a bit obvious Sir. The first time he laid eyes on me I knew something was- up. The way he talked, his gestures, and the way he looked at me basically," she rambled.

Suddenly he was nervous and pale. Sam could read those things?

"Really? You could tell just by being looked at?"

She took it back right away when she saw the panic in his eyes, "Of course, plus the fact that he kissed me."

A sigh escaped him, and Sam suddenly wished she was back at the base, and not in that house, alone with him.

And though it wasn't important, she felt the need to say, "Well, I didn't really kiss him back."

"No?" He cocked hi head.

"No."

"But you-"

"I just let him kiss me, but I didn't exactly respond."

Sam realized a little too late how weird their conversation was turning out to be. Why was she explaining herself, and why was she massaging his ego.

The thought of Sam responding to a kiss in that damn dress was beginning to drive him crazy. Oh he knew so well how Sam responded. He had tasted her. Twice. Once in the locker room. And when he was looping. She could damn well respond all right.

Ack, all he really wanted to do now was to kiss her, tear that goddamned dress off her and see if she'd respond.

He pushed back the idea and scanned her face for any hint that she understood what was really happening to him. From the looks of her flustered face, it seemed she did. So he retreated and said what he could manage to say, "It's been a long night Carter."

He turned to go to his room, but she held his arm. "Sir we can say that we've reconciled."

"Huh," he was more distracted that Sam was now holding his arm.

Her eyes turned even bluer as they were wont to do when she was excited about something.

"According to Daniel we were gone for a long time. We went to Tibet for a vacation. We can tell Narim and Kerry that we got back together there."

"Okay, that's plausible." But he was still keenly aware of her hand on his arm, and her creamy skin glistening in that sheaf of clothing.

"Yeah, so we both have an excuse for rejecting them." She was beginning to sound anxious. What the hell was she doing? Was she trying to push both of them to that place where they dared not go?

"Ok. I guess that will do it." Jack was just mouthing words. Was Sam deliberately holding him off? If she could 'read' through looks, then she should've read well enough the risk of touching him like that.

He turned to face her squarely as if to say he's taking her challenge.

She instantly turned crimson.

"Good night Sir."

He didn't blink. "It's Jack."

She stared back. "Jack. Good night, Jack."

And from there, everything went downhill.

He moved closer as she took a deep breath, allowing her mind to be clouded by his wondrously familiar scent.

They were all alone. They were out there in the universe. There was no Teal's. no Daniel, not another Earthling within the vicinity who would remind them who they were. They weren't clad in BDUs. They weren't in a dusty planet on a mission to save the universe. They were just Sam and Jack. In another reality. In another possibility of how their own lives could be lived. As husband and wife.

With neither one of them looking away, he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her.

She moaned softly, urging him to press her against him.

She responded. Kissing him hard, she hooked her arms under his firm shoulders.

They kissed with fury. With passion. With bitterness; as if racing to overcome all those years of hunger, need and desperation.

Feeling his desire build up, he began ticking off reasons in his head why he shouldn't let it happen. He loved Sam well enough not to destroy the career she had built.

It took all his might. He tore his lips from hers and rested his chin on her forehead.

Choking out the words, "Carter, we can't."

She took a moment before she slid his arms by her side and stepped back. Usually she was the stronger one. She was always the one who looked away, the one who would pull back, the one who never dared tread that forbidden path. But that moment, she found no strength. And she was thankful that he somehow was able to produce it when it was needed most.

With her head bent down, she managed a whisper, "No, of course not."

Jack didn't know which hurt more, hearing her pain, or pushing her away.

"Get out now Carter."

She turned around abruptly and closed the door behind her, leaving Jack rooted on the floor.


End file.
